magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
La sentenza
La sentenza è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Doug Beyer e Alison Luhrs e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 17 maggio 2017. Racconta parte della storia di Samut e dei Guardiani su Amonkhet. Racconto precedente: Disobbedienza Prefazione Samut ha abbandonato le ordalie, la sua messe e la sua vecchia vita. Ha trascorso gli ultimi giorni in fuga e sta cercando di rimanere in vita abbastanza a lungo per affrontare l’intruso che ha trasformato il suo mondo. Dopo aver scoperto che la sua città non è più la stessa di qualche decennio prima, è determinata a convincere il suo più caro amico, Djeru, a crederle. Non essendo riuscita a convincerlo con un confronto diretto, Samut si rivolge all’unica divinità in grado di risparmiarla. Storia Samut non si era fatta vedere in giro per tre giorni. La luce del sole era un lusso che una fuggiasca non poteva permettersi. Era corsa da un nascondiglio all’altro, infilandosi in stretti e oscuri passaggi della città-stato, lontana dagli angeli e dai morti consacrati. Oggi il suo riparo è una ex sala di imbalsamazione. Corse all’interno, scaraventando a terra per la fretta un tavolo di unguenti secchi e di contenitori di organi e richiuse la pesante porta di pietra. Accese una torcia. Poi attese. Tre giorni prima era stata catturata dai visir e dai morti consacrati. Dopo la sua sciocca sceneggiata di dissenso, le loro mani si erano chiuse sulle sue labbra e l’avevano trasportata lontano dalla folla. Si era liberata dei suoi carcerieri al piccolo costo di una spalla slogata ed era fuggita verso gli angoli oscuri della città al massimo della velocità... come aveva potuto essere così incauta? Quando migliaia di cittadini avevano serenamente accettato quel soffocante velo di menzogne, come aveva potuto credere di poterli convincere mettendosi semplicemente a urlare per la strada? Doveva cambiare approccio. In questo momento voleva convincerne uno solo. Si udì un rumore graffiante alla porta. La spinse e strizzò gli occhi abbagliata dalla luce del sole che illuminava la polvere che danzava in aria. Apparve una figura: una mummia guardiana fasciata dalla testa ai piedi. Samut le fece un cenno con la mano. La mummia si trascinò fino alla soglia, passo dopo passo. Una volta che la mummia giunse in quella stanza, Samut richiuse la porta, con uno stridio di sabbia che raschiava sul pavimento. La mummia osservò Samut, con i bendaggi tesi illuminati debolmente dalla luce della torcia. Samut sorrise. "Allora? Non mi saluti con un abbraccio?". La mummia abbassò le spalle. "Questa è blasfemia", borbottò una familiare voce maschile. "Ma ti ha portato qui senza che nessuno di noi venisse ucciso", rispose Samut. "Riesco appena a muovermi", disse la mummia, stirando le spalle bloccate. "Fammi uscire da qui". Aiutò la mummia a sciogliere i bendaggi di lino. L’intero volto dell’amico Djeru divenne visibile e poi, a fatica, si liberò anche del resto del travestimento. Questo era l’unico volto che lei desiderasse vedere. Era l’ultimo alleato che le rimaneva nel mondo... il suo compagno di messe, il suo compagno di tante battaglie, il suo amico. Lo abbracciò. "Sono contenta che tu sia vivo", gli sussurrò in un orecchio. Djeru si allontanò dall’abbraccio e si tenne a un metro di distanza da Samut. "Come è possibile che tu abbia avuto la possibilità di portarmi qui? Avevo sentito dire che eri sotto stretta sorveglianza dopo la tua dimostrazione di... di dissenso". Samut analizzò il suo sguardo giudicante. "Per la mia eresia, vuoi dire?". "Per aver sfidato le leggi delle divinità", rispose lui sommessamente. "È proprio per questo che ti ho fatto venire qui", disse lei. "Ora sono libera, Djeru. Anche tu potrai essere libero". "Libero? Da cosa? Vuoi che infranga le leggi anche io?". Fu una frase pungente. Agli occhi di lui, un arresto era equivalente a una condanna. Era così pronto a recidere la loro amicizia? "La legge è stata corrotta. Anche le divinità sono state corrotte". Djeru scosse la testa. "Stai accusando il Dio Faraone in persona". Samut strinse le mani l’una nell’altra. "Lui è la menzogna che ha corrotto l’intero mondo! Prima del Dio Faraone, prima delle ordalie, esistevano degli antichi costumi. Lui ha fatto in modo che il mondo dimenticasse il proprio passato. Ha ricostruito il mondo e ha plasmato le divinità per soddisfare i suoi capricci". "È per questo che mi hai fatto venire qui? Per raccontarmi queste storielle?". Scosse le mani in segno di rabbia. "Dovrei essere agli allenamenti, Samut. L’Ordalia dello Zelo si avvicina. O forse hai dimenticato che cosa significhi essere un iniziato?". "Non ho dimenticato ciò che significa per te". Mise una mano sul braccio di lui e lo strinse. "Ma non posso dire che quella menzogna è la verità... e non dovresti farlo neanche tu". "Che cosa stai dicendo?". "Non affrontare l’ultima ordalia". "Samut". "Non sprecare la tua vita. Non offrire te stesso alla morte, solo per... per sport". "Sport? Stai dicendo che il momento più elevato della mia intera vita è per sp...". Stava ora camminando in cerchio per controllare le emozioni. Quello fu un gesto sbagliato da parte di lei. Sbagliato e doloroso. "Mi dispiace. Scusami. È che... ho visto ciò che i visir ci impediscono di vedere. Ho visto il modo in cui la nostra società è stata... contorta. L’essenza del nostro mondo è stata rimossa e sostituita da qualcosa di diverso. Tu credi di dimostrare di essere il valoroso Djeru, ma ciò che farai sarà solo distruggere il valoroso Djeru". Lui puntò un dito verso di lei. "Tu mi stai dicendo di distruggere Djeru in un altro modo, buttando via tutto ciò per cui mi sono impegnato finora. Mi stai chiedendo di disonorare me stesso e di disonorare anche le divinità". Lo stava perdendo. Non sapeva che cosa dire. "Le divinità vorrebbero forse la tua morte? Nakht vorrebbe forse la tua morte?", disse Samut, per comprendere subito dopo che era stata la frase più sbagliata che potesse dire. "Non associare il suo nome a ciò che stai facendo", scattò Djeru. "Nakht è morto in modo non degno, tra le dune, a causa della nostra stupidità. A causa della nostra sciocca disobbedienza. E ora si aggira per le sabbie, nutrendosi delle viscere dei cadaveri essiccati. Non commetterò lo stesso errore con la mia vita". Samut avrebbe voluto gridare... Idiota! Permaloso e sciocco! Preferiresti morire pur di non ammettere di essere stato ingannato da un falso faraone!... ma riuscì a mantenere un tono di voce normale. Sapeva che, se avesse urlato contro di lui, sarebbe diventata un’altra dissenziente senza nome che si lamentava per le strade... e lo avrebbe lasciato in balia delle sue credenze autodistruttive. "Djeru, amico mio", gli disse. "Nakht è morto per farci capire il significato di una vita che viene spezzata. Per mostrarci la terribile futilità della morte". "No", ribatté Djeru. "Lui è morto per nulla". Qualcosa scattò dentro di lei. "ANCHE TU!", ruggì. Le sue parole risuonarono tra le pareti di pietra di quella stanza illuminata dalle fiamme. Djeru mantenne lo sguardo alto. Si batté un pugno sul petto, in modo solenne. "Io morirò per ottenere la vita eterna", disse, con lo stesso ritmo dei canti degli iniziati. A Samut sembrò che la testa fosse diventata improvvisamente pesante. Camminò lentamente in un cerchio, massaggiandosi la nuca e giocherellando con le ciocche. Ogni parte del suo corpo le stava dicendo che non avrebbe avuto alcuna speranza di salvarlo da se stesso. Non poteva ovviamente prendere quella decisione al suo posto... più insisteva, più lui si metteva sulla difensiva. Avrebbe dovuto lasciare che lui decidesse per conto proprio. Ma lasciarlo decidere per conto proprio non era ciò che sapeva fare meglio. "Non affrontare l’ordalia", gli disse. Lui fece una mezza risata amara. "Sai che speravo che tu mi avessi fatto venire qui per chiedere il mio aiuto?". Scosse la testa. "Pensavo che avresti voluto che io ti aiutassi a tornare sulla retta via. Mettendo una buona parola con Temmet. Magari evitando di farti imputridire in un sarcofago appoggiato da qualche parte". "Djeru". "Pensi che io stia gettando via la mia vita? Tu potresti essere la più grande iniziata dei nostri tempi. È un peccato, Samut. Hai scelto di sprecare te stessa". "Non mi interessa ciò che pensi di me", sussurrò. "Non morire". "Forse le divinità sapranno insegnarti a credere, dissenziente", rispose Djeru, dirigendosi verso la porta. "Supplicherò Hazoret per te". Spalancò la porta. Per un istante, una luce abbagliante entrò dall’esterno. Poi la sabbia strisciò di nuovo contro il pavimento e la stanza divenne di nuovo buia e silenziosa, con le ombre che oscillavano per effetto della luce delle torce. Rimase immobile a lungo, soffermandosi sul fallimento. Analizzò il proprio stato d’animo, considerando la possibilità di aver fatto abbastanza per salvare la vita dell’amico. Forse quella chiacchierata sarebbe stata sufficiente. Forse gli aveva inculcato il seme del dubbio che sarebbe stato in grado di permettere a Djeru di resistere alle menzogne del Dio Faraone, rinunciare alle ordalie e ringraziarla per essere intervenuta e averlo salvato. Forse lui sarebbe tornato da lei come un amico, con il capo abbassato in segno di pentimento, chiedendole di perdonarlo... era possibile, vero? Riuscì a credere a quella storia per tre interi secondi. Djeru era risoluto. Probabilmente non si sarebbe degnato di rivolgerle più la parola in quei preziosi pochi giorni prima dell'ultima ordalia, figuriamoci cambiare idea. Nel frattempo, la città-stato era ancora colma di mummie e visir che la volevano morta. Se si fosse fatta vedere di nuovo in pubblico, sarebbe stato per l’ultima volta. Continuava a udire le parole di Djeru nella sua mente, una sensazione assillante. "Supplicherò Hazoret per te", le aveva detto Djeru. Ciò che lui aveva inteso come pietà sembrò a lei un’occasione. Spalancò la porta e corse fuori dalle ombre, verso la luce dei due soli. Samut stava già rallentando nel momento in cui saettò di fronte alla soglia del monumento, stropicciando un tappeto cerimoniale con i piedi. Si voltò e tornò indietro, con le lame pronte, ma la squadriglia di mummie che la seguivano si erano fermate nella via d’ingresso. I loro volti vuoti erano fissi su di lei, con quel vago sorriso di lino, immobili. Avevano bisogno di un permesso esplicito per poter entrare nella dimora di una divinità. Samut riprese fiato e rimise nel fodero le sue lame. Un insieme di ampie scale portava verso l’oscurità, illuminate solo da bracieri scolpiti nella forma di sciacalli, presenti su ogni scalino. Samut non riusciva a vedere quanto lunga fosse la scala... portava da qualche parte nei piani più alti del monumento. Verso la testa della divinità. Samut si inginocchiò e si inchinò, con la fronte che andò a toccare il pavimento. "Vi chiedo udienza, imponente Hazoret". Si mosse solo quando udì la sua voce. "Puoi entrare, iniziata." La voce risuonava da ogni direzione, pesanti parole pronunciate in modo arcaico. Samut si alzò e vide che le mummie rimanevano all’esterno, in attesa. Afferrò una candela cerimoniale e la accese utilizzando le fiamme di uno dei bracieri. Mise con cura la candela nei suoi palmi e iniziò a salire la scala. Che cosa avrebbe potuto dire a una divinità, per farle risparmiare la vita dell’amico? Era davvero pronta? Salì. La scala diventava più stretta a ogni scalino, tra pareti di oscurità. Si accorse che nelle zone oscure si trovavano delle figure, mummie immobili lungo tutto il cammino, con i corpi avvolti da tessuti e geroglifici di Hazoret. Samut si chiese se fossero le passate vittime dell’ira di Hazoret, persone che avevano cercato di intraprendere quella salita e che si erano rivelate non degne della paradisiaca destinazione. Samut giunse su un palco e sussultò. Di fronte a lei si trovava una coltre di fuoco dalle dimensioni di dieci metri, inquadrata in un enorme arco dorato. Scintille piovvero da quella cortina di fiamme e crepitarono nella chioma di Samut. Il volto di Samut era ardente, ma lei fece attenzione a non lasciar cadere la sua candela. La cortina di fiamme si aprì e Samut iniziò a vedere dei piedi. Alzò lo sguardo e vide Hazoret che la stava osservando dall’alto. Un anello brillante ruotava e oscillava intorno al volto da sciacallo della divinità, un’aureola di oro vivente. Le labbra della divinità si mossero, ma la voce provenne da ogni direzione. "Parleremo fino allo spegnersi della tua candela. Prego, siediti, iniziata." Samut si accorse di essere circondata da panche, divani imbottiti... tutti delle dimensioni da mortale e illuminati da scintillanti supporti. L’interno del tempio di Hazoret era decorato come un accogliente e tradizionale focolare, un luogo per gli incontri delle famiglie. Samut si schiarì la gola. "Vi ringrazio, grande Hazoret", rispose. "Ma io non sono un’iniziata. Non più". "Le tue parole e il tuo cuore non sono in accordo. Siediti." Samut si sedette rapidamente, tenendo sempre in mano la candela cerimoniale. La divinità mise le proprie gambe sotto di sé in una posizione comoda, occupando l’intero centro del focolare. "Quale motivo ti porta qui con il tormento in un momento in cui dovresti essere gioiosa?" Samut era inquieta per la facilità con la quale la divinità riusciva a leggere dentro di lei. Si era trovata di fronte alle divinità, ovviamente, ma questa era la prima volta che aveva una conversazione faccia a faccia, da soli. "Chiedo il vostro perdono, Fervente. Non riesco a provare gioia per l’ordalia imminente". Samut inspirò tremando. "Il mio amico Djeru desidera morire. Nella vostra ordalia. Per mano vostra". "Allora dovresti festeggiare!", rispose Hazoret. "Vuol dire che il tuo amico ha il coraggio di ambire all’obiettivo più elevato. Come dovrebbe essere anche per te." Le mani di Samut tremarono nel reggere la candela. La piccola fiamma oscillò, mentre la cera continuava a sciogliersi. Dove erano finite la sicurezza e la certezza di quando aveva affrontato Djeru? Dove era finita la convinzione che le divinità erano in errore, ora che aveva l’occasione di dirlo proprio a una di loro? "Conosco ciò che ci viene insegnato. So che tutti dobbiamo lottare per conquistare un posto nell’aldilà, come ci dicono i visir". "I loro sono saggi consigli." "E io... io so che Djeru non vorrebbe che io interferissi con il suo percorso." Comprese di parlare più alla candela che alla divinità. Se avesse voluto rivolgersi alla divinità dello zelo, avrebbe dovuto farlo con più fervore. "Ma non posso accettarlo. Lui non conosce la verità dell’aldilà e delle ordalie." Hazoret piego la testa di lato, ma non per piacere. I suoi occhi erano fredde fiamme di sfida. "E tu la conosci, iniziata? Tu la conosci?" Samut si inchinò dalla vergogna. Aprì le labbra per obiettare, ma non riuscì a dire nulla. Era improvvisamente bloccata dalla consapevolezza di quanto piccola e insolente fosse in quel momento, accomodata sul divano di una divinità, accolta nella dimora di una divinità, in quel luogo solo su invito di una divinità. L’imponente Hazoret le aveva mostrato una suprema generosità concedendole il proprio tempo e lei aveva presentato solo infantili e insolenti lamentele. Fredde lacrime di confusione riempirono gli occhi di Samut. Il palco brontolò, come se l’intero monumento si fosse destato con una bassa vibrazione. "Potrei trafiggerti per questo sacrilegio", disse Hazoret. "Lo sai." "Sì", sussurrò Samut. "Ma non è mio desiderio imprigionare il cuore di una guerriera. Vedo che il tuo cuore brama la lotta. Allora lotta, iniziata Samut. Lotta per la verità presente nel tuo cuore." Samut osservò quella dimostrazione di ferocia e di grazia. Venne investita da ammirazione... bramò che Hazoret fosse fiera di lei. E, come conseguenza, fu terrorizzata al pensiero di deluderla. Ma, se non avesse espresso la sua richiesta, allora avrebbe deluso Djeru. "Non so come chiedervi ciò che vi devo chiedere", disse. Il terreno si scosse. Dal volto di Hazoret emersero punte di oro vivente. "Forse un guerriero esita? Parla!" Samut si inchinò e si asciugò le lacrime. "Grande Hazoret, guardiana dei cancelli", disse. "Sono qui per implorare di risparmiare Djeru. Quando lui vi offrirà la sua vita, vi chiedo di non togliergliela." Hazoret si piegò all’indietro. I suoi splendenti occhi passarono da Samut al soffitto e a qualche luogo lontano che Samut non poté individuare. Dopo qualche istante, la divinità spostò di nuovo lo sguardo su Samut. "Questa è una richiesta seria e infelice. È davvero ciò che lui desidera?" "Ho parlato con lui, ma mi ha respinta." "Il tuo desiderio è quindi alterare il suo percorso, contro la sua volontà? Vuoi davvero imprigionare il suo cuore? Non gli concederesti ciò che io ho concesso a te?" Ogni parte di Samut desiderò svanire per la vergogna. Fu sul punto di lasciar cadere la candela e fuggire. Ma nella sua mente si dipinse l’immagine di Djeru sanguinante a terra. Vide la vita di lui gocciolare da due fori... uno nella testa e uno nel cuore. Il suo fratello di battaglie, che realizzava il suo sogno di una morte inutile. Quel pensiero strinse il suo cuore come un pugno. "Lui agisce in base a una menzogna." "Questo iniziato. Djeru. Lo consideri un amico?" "Certo." "E, nonostante tu sia a conoscenza della fede del tuo amico, della fede che infiamma il suo cuore... tu ritieni che si sbagli?" "Sì, imponente Hazoret. Ma io..." Samut deglutì a fatica e trovò la forza di guardare Hazoret negli occhi. "Non è possibile che anche voi... vi stiate sbagliando?" Hazoret non rispose, ma Samut sentì il rombo della piattaforma sotto di lei e il lamento di ogni mattone nelle pareti intorno a lei. Suoni strascicanti riecheggiarono dal fondo della scala... il rumore di passi inesorabilmente in avvicinamento delle mummie evocate. Hazoret si piegò e si avvicinò e improvvisamente la divinità sembrò dieci volte più grande, riempiendo il campo visivo di Samut. Non esistette nulla oltre quel volto da sciacallo di oro increspato, rovente, crepitante e vicino. Samut affondò nel proprio cuscino. Ma anche ora, anche mentre il fervente furore della divinità la avvolgeva, si sentì pervasa da una straordinaria sensazione di amore... l’amore di Hazoret. A quella breve distanza sentì la calorosa generosità nell’invito di Hazoret, l’ospitalità del suo tempio dalla forma di focolare e la protezione delle spesse pareti della sua dimora. Questo era il cuore di Hazoret. Questa era l’Hazoret che, forse, un giorno era esistita. Questa era una connessione. "Gentile Hazoret", sussurrò Samut. "Vi ricordate come vi chiamavamo un tempo? Le persone di questo mondo ora vi chiamano la Guardiana dei Cancelli e la Fine delle Ordalie... ma anche la Madre dello Zelo. Colei che nutre i cuori. Noi siamo i vostri figli, la vostra famiglia. Non siete sempre stata una divinità crudele, composta da una lancia e da fiamme di fronte ai cancelli della morte. Eravate una divinità di compassione e ispirazione, il cui cuore ardente ispirava le persone a compiere le più grandi gesta". Uno scintillio apparve sul grande volto dorato di Hazoret e Samut pensò di aver visto per un istante la divinità arretrare impercettibilmente. "Voi siete infervorata, certo", continuò Samut. "Ma temo che questo fervore che vi ha resa grande possa avervi contorta e resa insensibile. Non più in grado di celebrare le vita, bensì uno strumento di morte. C’è ancora qualcosa di ciò in voi? Un minimo ricordo del tempo prima del Dio Faraone?". Il volto di Hazoret rimase di fronte a lei, vorticante di un fuoco maestoso. Le lacrime scesero sul volto di Samut e si tramutarono in vapore. Poteva solo attendere la sentenza della divinità. Hazoret parlò, con parole che suonarono come un tuono. "Che gli ammit ti strappino il cuore dal petto." Hazoret si sollevò in tutta la sua altezza e si allontanò da Samut. Il volto della divinità era ora lontano e imperturbabile e tutta la connessione precedente venne frantumata. Samut abbassò lo sguardo, piangendo verso la candela, che si era trasformata in un ammasso di cera. Mentre le mummie entravano nel tempio, la divinità pronunciò le sue ultime parole nei confronti di Samut. Quelle parole sbriciolarono il cuore di Samut... Non per la promessa di punizione, bensì per il ritiro del precedente benvenuto. "Consacrati", disse la divinità dello zelo. "Catturate quella dissenziente." Samut sentiva il proprio respiro sul volto. Il sarcofago era stretto, a solo pochi centimetri da lei, in ogni direzione. Le sue braccia erano bloccate dalle fasciature, lontane dal suo corpo ed esposte alla secca aria esterna. Erano trascorse ore dal momento in cui era stata bloccata in quella posizione e, quando il primo sole si sollevo in cielo, la temperatura della sua prigione aumentò. La scomodità aveva lasciato da tempo il posto alla sete e lei aveva perso la concezione del tempo ben prima che la sete venisse sostituita dalla disperazione. All’inizio, Samut cercò di liberarsi. Lanciò una magia di velocità per sfondare le pareti con i gomiti, ma ciò che ottenne fu solo ferirsi e slogarsi le articolazioni. Si contorse e si sforzò, ma la prigione sembrava incantata in un modo tale da non permettere di aprirla dall’interno. Si rifiutò di piangere. Principalmente per determinazione. In parte perché non poteva permettersi di sprecare liquidi. Poi perché sapeva che quello era in luogo dove si meritava di essere. Comprese rapidamente di non essere sola. Ai suoi lati si trovavano sarcofagi simili e all’interno di ognuno di essi giaceva un dissenziente come lei. Le loro eresie erano diverse, ma ognuno aveva raccolto sufficienti informazioni da comprendere di avere il dovere di informare gli altri di ciò che sarebbe successo. "Non esistono mostri durante l’Ordalia dello Zelo", disse uno alla sinistra di Samut, "I mostri che gli iniziati affrontano durante l’ultima ordalia sono i dissenzienti". "Tutto ciò che ci hanno raccontato è una menzogna". Samut scosse la testa, con le tempie che andarono a sbattere contro entrambi i lati della sua prigione. "Gli iniziati combattono con i dissenzienti e con gli eretici per dimostrare la loro fede. Verranno a prenderci, saremo i prossimi." "Io penso che saremo gli ultimi", disse uno alla destra di Samut. "Tra poche ore il secondo sole sarà allo zenit". Dal fondo si udì "Che il suo ritorno sia prossimo!". Da entrambi i lati ci fu una sola risposta "Smettila!". "Il Dio Faraone non fa parte di questo mondo", disse Samut. Gli altri si zittirono per ascoltarla. "Ho visto gli antichi templi. Le nostre divinità sono vere, ma lui non lo è." Gli altri rimasero in silenzio. La voce di Samut prese un tono mortalmente serio. "Se vogliamo salvare il nostro mondo al suo ritorno, io devo salvare la vita di un adepto." "Perché uno?", rispose una voce da sinistra. "È forte e deciso", disse Samut. "Se esiste qualcuno in grado di convincere una divinità che è stata ingannata, è lui. Se io riesco a convincerlo, lui potrà fare ciò che vorrà e noi potremo essere liberi dall’influenza dell’intruso." Samut sapeva che Djeru l’avrebbe detestata per questo. Sapeva che avrebbe lottato e probabilmente cercato di ucciderla per aver rovinato il momento della sua morte, ma era necessario. Non avrebbe potuto affrontare la situazione senza di lui. La calda giornata lasciò il posto alla rigida notte e Samut provò dei brividi quando si appoggiò alle pareti della sua prigione. Il sonno era una speranza inutile e i suoi muscoli si irrigidirono nel tentativo di tenerla in piedi e lontana dalle freddi pareti del sarcofago. Verranno al mattino. La porteranno nell’arena. Convincerà finalmente Djeru, sopravviveranno e combatteranno insieme l’intruso che aveva rovinato il loro mondo. La sua insonnia venne interrotta da voci all’esterno. "Quando Nissa aveva cercato di seguirla, eravamo arrivate qui..." "Quelle sono mani..." "Non c’erano l’altra volta. Ci sono delle persone all’interno, aspetta..." Un calore ardente e un fascio di luce penetrarono attraverso una crepa nel sarcofago. La prigione si divise in due e Samut sbatté le palpebre per ritrovare la vista. Di fronte a lei si trovavano due stranieri, una donna dalla chioma rossa e un uomo alto e robusto. Queste non erano le persone con il compito di portarla all’ultima ordalia. C’era qualcosa che non andava, pensò Samut, lei non doveva essere salvata! Samut iniziò a correre, barcollando sulle gambe intorpidite e spossate. Venne fermata da colui che l’aveva liberata dalla sua prigione, un uomo che si presentò come Gideon. Le spiegò che l’avevano vista alcuni giorni prima sfuggire alla cattura e che erano venuti a liberarla. Samut avrebbe voluto ridere di fronte alla sua arroganza. Invece, gli chiese perché, tra tutte le persone, avevano bisogno proprio di lei. La donna che era insieme a lui si presentò con il nome di Chandra e chiese a Samut di spiegare che cosa volesse dire giorni prima, quando aveva cercato di avvisare la gente riguardo alla menzogna delle Ere. Mise da parte la confusione su come l’avessero trovata, Samut raccontò a quegli stranieri ciò che aveva scoperto. Le tombe vuote, il fatto che coloro che morivano durante l’Ordalia dello Zelo venissero portati altrove, la danza e le precedenti generazioni di morti. Vide i due stranieri scambiarsi uno sguardo, annuire e chiedere aiuto. Dopo un po’ giunsero altri tre stranieri. Si scambiarono informazioni e cercarono di determinare il tempo a disposizione prima del ritorno del Dio Faraone. Samut faticò a ricordare i nomi delle persone che aveva appena incontrato: Nissa, Liliana e Jace. Si unì a loro nel liberare gli altri dissenzienti dai loro sarcofagi, mentre gli stranieri si continuavano ad aggiornarsi sulle loro scoperte. Jace si concentrò nel dare informazioni alla loro nuova conoscente. "Il Dio Faraone è un drago proveniente da un altro mondo, Samut. Ritengo che sia venuto qui in un momento di disperazione. Altrimenti avrebbe creato un mondo con le sue mani." Nissa raccontò al gruppo ciò che aveva scoperto sulle pareti di Naktamun. "Un tempo vi erano otto divinità, mentre ora ne sono rimaste cinque. Non so che cosa sia successo alle altre tre, ma le divinità sopravvissute sono state tutte modificate per perseguire gli scopi di Nicol Bolas." "Si uccidono tra loro nell’Ordalia dell'Ambizione", raccontò Gideon con un tono pieno di confusione. "Le ordalie hanno lo scopo di diminuire il numero delle persone. Coloro che muoiono nell’Ordalia dello Zelo vengono portati in un luogo separato. Non ne ho capito il perché." Liliana fece un profondo respiro. "Il mio terzo demone è qui." La conversazione si interruppe. Samut non aveva idea di ciò che quella donna intendesse, ma gli altri si erano zittiti in modo furente. "E tu non ce l’hai detto prima?", ruggì Chandra. Nissa strinse gli occhi. "Hai mai avuto l’intenzione di aiutarci con Nicol Bolas o è questa la tua vera motivazione?" Gideon spostò l’attenzione del gruppo verso l’uomo vestito di blu. "Jace, tu lo sapevi?" L’uomo si mosse a disagio. "... è un obiettivo secondario per il gruppo. Prima Liliana sarà libera dal suo contratto, prima potrà combattere al pieno delle sue capacità..." Nissa scosse la testa. "Jace, questo è contrario al motivo per cui siamo venuti qui." Chandra venne al punto. "Per essere una persona così scaltra, sei in grado di avere molti pensieri con ogni parte del tuo corpo tranne il cervello, idiota..." "Liliana, pensi davvero che noi abbandoneremo ciò per cui siamo venuti qui e ci metteremo a combattere le tue battaglie per te?", chiese Gideon alla donna dalle vesti viola. Liliana mantenne lo sguardo alto e si portò inconsapevolmente la mano alla tasca destra. "Sì, perché non sarete in grado di sconfiggere Bolas senza di me!" "Basta!", li interruppe Samut. Gli altri si girarono verso di lei, furiosi. Lei riprese un tono tranquillo e guardò negli occhi ognuno di quegli intrusi. "Voglio che un aspetto sia chiaro", disse Samut. "Non abbiamo tempo per litigare. Dobbiamo andare all’Ordalia dello Zelo e salvare l’unica persona in grado di radunare Naktamun. Il Dio Faraone non è ancora qui e non sappiamo di cosa sia capace finché non arriva; ognuno di voi mi aiuterà a liberare il mio amico, perché nessuno di voi ha un piano alternativo. Avete capito?" Gli altri cinque annuirono timidamente. "Bene." Gideon si fece avanti. "Prometto di aiutarti a salvare la vita del tuo amico." Questo promette con molta facilità, pensò Samut. Annuì. E si bloccò. Le aveva percepite prima di vederle. Le divinità. Tutte loro. Si stavano avvicinando in fila, Hazoret al comando e le altre poco dietro. Le altre quattro devono essere venute ad assistere allo spettacolo, per rimanere insieme ora che il Dio Faraone è in arrivo. D’istinto, Samut si immobilizzò e rimase in silenzio. Gli altri mortali subirono la stessa magia. "Dissenzienti. La vostra ora è giunta", disse Hazoret con un tono tagliente. "Fatevi avanti e affrontate gli ultimi iniziati nell’ordalia finale." Una specie di nebbia avvolse il gruppo e tutto divenne buio. I dissenzienti si risvegliarono con dei cartigli di controllo intorno al collo. Erano in piedi, immobili come defunti, nel centro di una grande arena. I soli gemelli li riscaldavano dall’alto e venivano riflessi da una riga di sudore alla base del collo. Samut, Chandra, Jace, Gideon, Nissa e Liliana erano stati costretti a posizionarsi a cerchio, rivolti verso l’esterno. All’estremità lontana dell’arena vi era una grande piattaforma, sulla quale si trovava Hazoret, dea dello zelo, affiancata dalle altre quattro divinità di Amonkhet. Il pantheon era difficile da osservare. Rivolgere loro lo sguardo riempiva di vergogna i cuori dei dissenzienti. Solo Samut fu in grado di orientare gli occhi verso le divinità, con il fuoco dentro di lei non rivolto verso di loro, bensì verso colui che le aveva corrotte. Le sue divinità erano benevole. Loro erano benevole. Ciò che era stato fatto loro era un peccato capitale più grande di qualsiasi altro. Chiunque fosse stato, avrebbe pagato. Sugli spalti intorno a loro si trovavano i Consacrati, immobili e in silenzio. Samut provò timore reverenziale per la rispettosa calma dei primi iniziati; la loro presenza era un promemoria dello speciale futuro che attendeva coloro che partecipavano all’ultima ordalia. Al di sotto della piattaforma su cui si trovavano le divinità vi erano quattro iniziati. Ognuno teso per l’emozione, alla ricerca disperata della vittoria. Mentre gli altri dissenzienti erano bloccati dalla magia dei cartigli, Jace lanciò un attacco psichico al cartiglio intorno al suo collo. Quell’oggetto lo obbligava a rimanere immobile e in silenzio, ma la sua mente era libera di combatterlo. Jace, penso di aver capito. I bianchi boccioli della voce di Nissa nella mente di Jace attirarono la sua attenzione. Spostò lo sguardo alla propria sinistra e vide la mano di Nissa muoversi in modo libero nonostante l’incantesimo del cartiglio. Come hai fatto? , chiese Jace nella mente di lei. Lei gli rispose con un’alzata di spalle mentale. Funzionano come leyline, pensò lei. Una diversa fonte di mana, ma basata sullo stesso principio. Non ebbe il tempo di sciogliere completamente la magia. All’altra estremità dell’arena, Hazoret sollevò la propria lancia e parlò. La sua voce risuonò come una campana in tutta l’arena. "Iniziati. Di fronte a voi si trovano anime eretiche e condannate, che hanno negato il vostro Dio Faraone e il vostro stile di vita. Il vostro obiettivo, la vostra ultima ordalia, è uccidere ognuno di loro." Samut analizzò ogni iniziato che aveva di fronte, alla ricerca disperata di Djeru. Aveva forse già affrontato l’ordalia? Era forse arrivata troppo tardi? No. Eccolo. Alla fine. Djeru teneva in mano il suo khopesh e la sua postura era esperta e solida. Aveva un aspetto soddisfatto e fiero e il suo era il sorriso di un credente. Grazie, divinità. Era ancora vivo e Samut voleva che lo rimanesse. Gideon lo riconobbe nello stesso momento in cui lo riconobbe lei. Venne immediatamente investito da terrore. Avrebbe forse dovuto uccidere Djeru, che a sua volta aveva misericordiosamente assassinato la propria messe? Djeru, dal canto suo, riconobbe Samut e provò un’emozione. Ovviamente, avrebbe dovuto affrontare la sua più cara amica in quel suo ultimo giorno corporeo. Era il suo destino. Hazoret abbassò la lancia. "Le Ere stanno per giungere. Che l’ultima ordalia abbia inizio." Le divinità tennero in alto le loro mani e il marchio della furia di Hazoret apparve sopra le loro teste. Samut aveva analizzato gli effetti della magia di Hazoret, ovviamente, ma subirli era completamente diverso rispetto a leggere del loro funzionamento. Doveva combattere. Doveva vincere, placare, ottenere il favore della figlia prescelta del Dio Faraone. La magia di Hazoret fu un fuoco infervorante e benvenuto nella loro mente e un’ondata di forza nelle loro membra. Erano tutti soggetti allo stesso incantesimo. Ognuno era spinto a ferire, uccidere e agire d’impulso, accogliendo il fervore di Hazoret. Non vi fu più alcun pensiero razionale. Rimase solo il bisogno della battaglia. I cartigli di controllo svanirono dal petto dei dissenzienti e, con i loro corpi di nuovo sotto la loro volontà, il gruppo di eretici si fece avanti. Samut si scagliò verso Djeru, accompagnata dalla frenesia dei dissenzienti che si erano lanciati alla carica con lei. La magia che pervadeva il suo corpo e la sua mente le dicevano di combattere e di uccidere. Il suo cuore le ricordò quale fosse il suo obiettivo. Doveva mantenere in vita Djeru. A ogni costo. Jace fu il primo a cercare di utilizzare la magia. Sollevò una mano d’istinto, con l’obiettivo di stritolare la mente dell’iniziato che correva verso di lui. Quando non si sprigionò alcuna luce, quando non ci fu mana a rispondere al suo richiamo, spalancò gli occhi dalla sorpresa. L’iniziato si piegò in avanti, lo sollevò e lo scagliò sulla schiena, togliendogli il respiro. Chandra balzò agilmente sul corpo di Jace. Accolse gradevolmente la magia di Hazoret e, sebbene le sue mani non producessero fiamme, colpì e graffiò l’iniziato davanti a lei con tutta la propria forza. Si mise a ridere sonoramente. La liberazione fu splendida e, quando l’iniziato tentò di lottare, di afferrarla e di scalciarla, Chandra lo schivò e lo colpì. L’energia dei suoi istinti mancava però di allenamento. L’iniziato che aveva di fronte la colpì con un gancio ai reni e con un diretto alla guancia. Chandra urlò dalla rabbia e atterrò l’iniziato. Con il volto contorto dalla furia di Hazoret, Liliana si unì immediatamente a Chandra, bloccando a terra l’iniziato; le due donne fecero del loro meglio per combattere senza utilizzare la magia. Nissa era l’unica in grado di combattere in un modo decente senza utilizzare la magia. Era stata colpita da alcuni pugni dell’iniziato di fronte a lei, ma aveva sollevato Jace da terra e lo aveva scagliato addosso al suo avversario. Il marchio di Hazoret brillò di un rosso vivace sulla sua corona mentre lei urlava un grido di battaglia di Joraga a Jace e all’iniziato. Gideon era senza magia come gli altri. Corse, respirò affannatamente e grugnì a ogni passo verso Djeru all'altra estremità dell’arena. Samut fu però più rapida. Arrivò a lui per prima. Incrociò lo sguardo con Djeru. Al di sotto della magia, percepì la sorpresa di lui. Djeru cercò istintivamente di colpirla con il khopesh, che Samut evitò agilmente. In un solo secondo, lei spostò il proprio peso e si ritrovò schiena a schiena con il suo amico. Lui comprese immediatamente e silenziosamente. Lei lo avrebbe protetto. Avrebbero combattuto insieme. Gideon, avvolto dalla magia e fuori controllo per la brama di combattere, vide i due amici. Scagliò i suoi pugni con mancanza di pratica, puntando solo sulla forza fisica. Djeru afferrò saldamente la sua arma e iniziò la sua preghiera. "Hazoret, guardiana dei cancelli dell’aldilà e prescelta del Dio Faraone", urlò Djeru. Gridò la preghiera mentre si muoveva, con uno stile di combattimento esperto e naturale, in perfetta armonia con le marziali capacità dinamiche di Samut. Mentre Djeru esprimeva a voce alta la propria fede, lo sguardo di Hazoret si spostò su di lui e su Samut. La voce dell’iniziato era piena, salda e in armonia con il movimento della battaglia, compresi i respiri e i colpi. "Osservate, imponente Hazoret, lo zelo dei tuoi figli!", urlò Djeru. Il suo khopesh scattò verso l’alto, creando un taglio lungo e superficiale sull’avambraccio di Gideon... i cui occhi osservarono con sorpresa il braccio come se non avessero mai visto il sangue prima di quel momento... "La mia preghiera finale in questa forma fisica non è per me stesso. È per la persona che più di ogni altro merita la vostra pietà!" Samut colpì Gideon al volto con un calcio... di slancio, continuando il movimento, atterrò quell’enorme uomo con facilità... Djeru continuò, ansimante per il furore e la fatica. "Vi imploro, perdonate Samut, la mia amica più cara! Lei è abile in modi che io non posseggo e il suo valore è dimostrato dalle sue capacità!" I due amici incrociarono brevemente gli sguardi... questo è ciò che desideri? Certo, Samut... mentre i due corpi si muovevano in armonia, lottando con i dissenzienti, con una sincronia impeccabile di colpi di khopesh ed esperti calci che danzavano insieme... "Perdonatela per le sue azioni! Perdonatela per i suoi dubbi!" Djeru pregò tra un respiro affannato e l'altro. Gideon rimosse quel caldo liquido color cremisi e urlò "Stai gettando via la tua vita! Perché vuoi morire?!". Djeru lo ignorò... lo colpì al naso con un gomito, affondò un pugno ai reni e incise un taglio nella sua fiera guancia... "Osservate la fede di Samut negli antichi metodi!" Djeru accentuò la preghiera con un affondo del khopesh. "Guardate come ha studiato il nostro passato e sta utilizzando la cultura del nostro popolo!" I piedi di Samut ruppero ossa e i movimenti delle sue mani disegnarono ferite... mise al tappeto un altro dissenziente che cercava di colpire Djeru con una lancia... "Vi imploro, concedete a Samut una morte gloriosa." I due iniziati incrociarono la loro forza in una danza. Tira, affonda, sloga una spalla, colpisci un orecchio... Le lacrime sincere di Djeru scesero lungo le rughe di furia del suo volto. "Non posso trascorrere l’eternità con il pensiero che non esista più. Non deve andare incontro al destino di Nakht." La magia di Hazoret iniziò a diminuire. Il tempo rallentò. I colori tornarono visibili, i sensi tornarono sotto controllo e Samut si fermò. Djeru era vivo. Come avrebbe potuto mantenerlo in vita? Djeru gettò il khopesh a terra, in segno formale di arresa. "Ascoltate le mie preghiere, Hazoret!" "Ti ascolto, Djeru." La magia della battaglia svanì. La preghiera di Djeru terminò. La dea Hazoret si eresse all’estremità dell’arena. "Fatevi avanti, Djeru e Samut." Intorno a loro, il terreno era ricoperto di sangue, con i corpi di tre iniziati (le teste erano voltate di lato, le gole erano state tagliate e i corpi erano stati gettati nella folla). Gli stranieri noti come Guardiani erano in vita, confusi, e stavano comprendendo di avere di nuovo accesso alla loro magia. Djeru afferrò le mani di Samut tra le proprie in questo breve momento di silenzio. "Samut, io scelgo questa morte." Samut scosse la testa. "Ho bisogno che mi aiuti a sconfiggere il grande intruso. Ho bisogno che mi aiuti e non posso farlo se la tua anima non è qui." "Ci rivedremo in paradiso, amica mia." Gli occhi di Samut si chiusero per la sconfitta. Djeru si voltò verso Hazoret e le si avvicinò. L’arena sembrava estendersi all’infinito e il tempo essersi fermato, mentre lui camminava in silenzio su pietra e polvere. L’esistenza di Djeru era concentrata su questo momento, con un piede davanti all’altro verso il dono che aveva atteso di ricevere da sempre. Samut non poteva attendere. Non poteva rimanere a guardare. Non dopo tutto ciò che aveva fatto per convincerlo a rimanere in vita. Avvicinati, Samut, figlia del nostro passato. La voce di Hazoret era un ardente crepitio nella mente di Samut. Seguì Djeru e si ritrovò di fianco al suo amico, di fronte alla divinità. Hazoret guardò verso il basso, verso i due iniziati. Parlò per primo a Djeru. "Non hai ucciso gli altri dissenzienti." Djeru deglutì. "La morte dei dissenzienti non è parte dell’ultima ordalia. Loro non conoscono le nostre usanze." Hazoret spostò leggermente la testa all’indietro, in segno di approvazione. "Desideri rivendicare il tuo posto tra gli eterni, Djeru?" Lacrime scesero lungo le guance di Djeru. Una morte gloriosa era tutto ciò che lui avesse sempre desiderato. Annuì. Avrebbe ottenuto il suo posto. La sua morte avrebbe avuto significato. Il cuore di Samut sprofondò ancor di più per la consapevolezza di ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare. Djeru non l’avrebbe mai perdonata. Come avrebbe mai potuto? Hazoret si voltò verso Samut. "Il tuo valore è dimostrato solo se la tua fede è pura, Samut. Desideri ricevere il mio dono?" Senza esitazione, scosse la testa. "Il grande intruso sta per arrivare", disse con voce crepitante, guardando fissa Hazoret. "Ho un compito da portare a termine." Hazoret fece un breve sospiro di delusione. Djeru la osservò con occhi spalancati, stupefatto e deluso. Non fu in grado di ribattere. Deglutì e le strinse una spalla. Un silenzioso addio. Fu troppo per lei. Samut espirò tremante. "Mi dispiace, amico mio. Che tu mi possa perdonare, prima o poi." Le sue scuse vennero accolte da un’espressione di confusione in Djeru. "Avvicinati, Djeru." Djeru si fece avanti e chiuse gli occhi in segno di venerazione. Si inginocchiò e aprì le braccia. Hazoret sollevò la lancia e Samut si concentrò per trovare la propria forza interiore. Doveva vivere. Lui doveva vivere. Non poteva tirarsi indietro. Samut non avrebbe perso un altro amico per una morte insignificante. Samut puntò un piede, si piegò in avanti, preparò una magia di rapidità e calcolò il momento della sua mossa mentre Hazoret preparava il suo colpo con la lancia. La divinità affondò il suo colpo e Samut balzò. Tutto avvenne in un lampo. Samut scattò e atterrò Djeru di lato, nello stesso momento in cui ci furono un sonoro CLANG e un’esplosione dorata dietro di lei. Samut colpì il terremo e comprese che quel rumore proveniva da Gideon. Lui si trovava tra loro e la lancia di Hazoret e una delicata magia dorata formava una barriera tra sé e la morte. Mantiene le sue promesse, pensò Samut con un rapido sorriso. Quell’allegria venne istantaneamente frantumata dagli occhi spalancati per la sorpresa dell’amico, trattenuto sotto di lei sul pavimento in pietra dell’arena. Samut avrebbe disperatamente voluto rivolgere lo sguardo altrove. Non fu però in grado di guardare altrove. Il suo tradimento era evidente sul volto del suo migliore amico. Djeru si scosse in preda a furore. "Come hai osato?" "Djeru, so che questa non era la tua volontà..." "Come HAI OSATO?" La spinse di lato e le sferrò un pugno, che lei schivò facilmente come se fosse una piuma mossa dal vento. Gli occhi di Djeru si riempirono di lacrime e le divinità nell’arena sussultarono. Lassù, sopra tutti loro, il secondo sole stava iniziando a passare attraverso le corna all’orizzonte, quasi al termine del ciclo a lungo atteso. Djeru non se ne accorse. Tentò di lottare con Samut, mentre i suoi respiri di agonia lasciavano il posto a singhiozzi. Le divinità iniziarono a muoversi verso l’uscita dell’arena, concentrando l’attenzione al cielo. Hazoret rimase indietro, stranamente sbalordita da ciò che era appena accaduto. La sua lancia era trattenuta da mani incerte. Gideon, distratto, osservò Hazoret timoroso, con la mascella semiaperta e gli occhi spalancati. Abbassò lo sguardo, confuso, poi si voltò verso Djeru. "Djeru", disse, "stava per ucci..." "SO BENISSIMO CIÒ CHE STAVA PER FARE!", disse in tono sprezzante Djeru, con il volto contorto dalla furia. Spinse Samut di lato e si lanciò addosso all’uomo. L’invulnerabilità di Gideon scintillò a ogni colpo, con il volto contorto da una patetica confusione, velata dalla leggera luce dorata della sua magia. Non cercò di bloccare alcun attacco, lasciando che Djeru continuasse a colpirlo. "Quella era la mia occasione e L’HO PERSA! L’HO PERSA, MALEDETTO!" Gideon scosse la testa incredulo sotto il suo dorato strato scintillante di protezione. Samut vide che quella naturale resistenza rendeva Djeru ancora più furioso. Lo vide cercare di abbattere quella barriera, perforarla ed eviscerare le carni di quell’intruso, per spalmare le sue viscere su quell’incantesimo. Samut provò compassione, ma non rimorso. Sapeva quanto furioso sarebbe stato. Sapeva che lei e quello straniero avevano rovinato la vita del suo migliore amico. Alla fine, Gideon sollevò le mani per bloccare l’attacco di Djeru. Non lo toccò, bensì indietreggiò. "Perché vuoi morire?!" "Perché voglio esistere!", rispose Djeru con un singhiozzo. Cadde in ginocchio e si mise a piangere. L’aria si fece immobile. L’unico rumore nell’arena era quello del guerriero sconfitto. Gli altri stranieri osservarono da lontano, in silenzio. Il cuore di Samut crollò. Era ovviamente la sua paura. Dopo ciò che era successo a Nakht, come sarebbe potuta andare a finire? I suoi lamenti riecheggiarono nelle centinaia di Consacrati intorno. Il mondo aveva cessato di esistere e l’unica cosa che era rimasta era il suo fallimento. Il pantheon delle divinità che aveva accompagnato Hazoret se n’era andato. Si erano tutte dirette verso il fiume Luxa. Le Ere stavano per iniziare. Samut mise le mani sulle spalle di Djeru, sofferente. Si avvicinò e, con voce leggera e serena, gli sussurrò. "Abbiamo ancora molto da fare e molte persone da aiutare. Il tuo addestramento era per questo compito, non per morire." Djeru non fu in grado di rispondere. Riuscì solo a piangere. Samut continuò a sussurrare, "Potremo diventare anziani insieme, Djeru. E, un giorno lontano, il nostro popolo potrà vivere a lungo, vivere pienamente; solo in quel momento andremo nell’aldilà, fianco a fianco. Mi spiace che tu non abbia ottenuto ciò che desideravi, ma sono contenta che tu sia ancora qui." Diede un bacio sulla fronte di Djeru in segno di gratitudine. Lui era solo addolorato. Samut gli strinse una spalla. "Ti prego, Djeru, ora ti devi alzare." Impiegò alcuni istanti, ma poi si sollevò. Osservò freddamente Gideon, che spostò rapidamente lo sguardo a terra. Sei intervenuta, disse una voce calda nella mente di Samut. Alzò lo sguardo e incrociò quello di Hazoret. Samut annuì. Che cosa hai da dire? Credo in voi, donatrice, pregò Samut. Credo che voi non siate ciò che siete costretta a essere. Credo che proteggerete i vostri figli nel momento in cui avranno più bisogno di voi. Hazoret rimase immobile. Incerta. Le sue orecchie fecero un piccolo movimento e lei colse la luce dei due soli. "Le Ere hanno avuto inizio, Hazoret", disse infine Samut, a voce alta. Un suono sonoro e secco, come quello di un antico corno, riecheggiò in tutta la città e contro gli spalti dell’arena. Samut, i Guardiani, Hazoret e il completamente devastato Djeru alzarono lo sguardo al cielo nel momento in cui un’ombra coprì tutti loro, come per una nuvola di passaggio. L’ombra proiettata dal secondo sole iniziò a disegnare una leggera linea di oscurità all’interno dell’arena. Rimasero tutti immobili e osservarono quella linea muoversi lentamente da un lato... all’altro. Il cambiamento della luce fu completo e i loro occhi si abituarono alle nuove condizioni. Il mondo era ora oscuro per metà, un cupo completamento di ciò che era stato prima. "Hanno avuto inizio. Le Ere hanno avuto inizio!". Hazoret passò sopra Samut, Djeru e Gideon, con occhi fissi sulla luce che proveniva da entrambi i lati della struttura all’orizzonte. "Alzati, Djeru, dobbiamo andare." Samut sollevò di peso Djeru. Djeru si passò una mano sul volto rigato dalle lacrime. "Questa è la nostra occasione. Se le Ere hanno avuto inizio, il Dio Faraone potrà ancora rendermi onore." Samut scosse la testa e rimase in silenzio. Il brivido dell’ombra del secondo sole la investì. Tremò per il gelo. Udirono la folla urlare all’esterno dell’arena, scalpitando rapidamente verso le rive del fiume Luxa. I Cancelli dell'Aldilà si trovavano al suo termine. In base alla prima profezia del Conto delle Ere, i cancelli si sarebbero aperti nel momento in cui il secondo sole si fosse trovato tra le corna, rivelando la promessa del Dio Faraone. "Djeru, dobbiamo affrettarci. Dobbiamo fare in modo che più persone possibile sopravvivano le prossime ore." Il secondo sole non era mai tramontato ma, ora che proiettava un’ombra sull’intera città, tutto si trovava in una penombra. Tutto era diventato gelido. Djeru non aveva mai sentito freddo prima di quel momento. "Samut, dobbiamo andare al fiume. Le Ere iniziano con l’apertura dei Cancelli dell’Aldilà. Sta arrivando. Il Dio Faraone avrà misericordia di me!" Djeru iniziò a correre verso l’uscita dell’arena, verso la massa dei rispettosi cittadini che si trovava all'esterno. Liliana, Jace, Chandra e Nissa scattarono verso l’uscita. Gideon rimase indietro. Osservò il proprio avambraccio e vide un rigagnolo del proprio sangue scorrere fino al pollice. Sentiva nel profondo di dover correre e aiutare gli altri. Ma al tempo stesso era paralizzato dalla vista della ferita che Djeru gli aveva inflitto. Il sangue scorreva spesso e scuro, nel buio del singolo sole. Scivolava con facilità. Il cuore di Gideon batteva con un ritmo di angoscia nel suo petto. Hazoret aveva sussurrato nella sua mente nel momento in cui si era interposto tra lei e Djeru. Le sue parole risuonavano in continuazione nella sua mente, al ritmo del cuore terrorizzato. Non sono né il primo né l’ultimo essere immortale che ti troverai di fronte. Maledetto è l’uomo che dimentica il proprio passato, in quanto io posso vedere la tua morte, Kytheon Iora. Tu non sei un dio. Gideon tremò a quelle parole e osservò il sangue cadere dal braccio e colpire la pietra sottostante. Guardò verso il sole che stava passando dietro il corno dell’immenso monumento in lontananza e l’uomo indistruttibile provò solo una sensazione di tetro e vuoto orrore. Categoria:Pubblicazione Web